


With a Trim, and a Snip, and a Shine

by eahuhse



Series: Trans Newsies One-Shots [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Home Haircuts, M/M, Modern Era, Mom Friend David Jacobs, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Medda Larkin, Trans Jack Kelly, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: The first time Jack dyed his hair was a spur of the moment choice, but he doesn't regret one moment of it.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Trans Newsies One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	With a Trim, and a Snip, and a Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dauntless_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/gifts).



> So Dauntless_Shadow called me out for always writing fluff with follow up angst, so here is some pure fluff as requested ^_^

The first time Jack dyed his hair, it was dark and exciting. The drugstore was almost ready to close when he and Davey both burst through the doors, rushing to grab the box from the shelf.

Davey laughed as Jack scrambled for his wallet, shoving the money towards the tired cashier who glared at them for having so much energy. Neither boy could give a care in the world.

The cashier handed the small plastic bag to them as they shoved the receipt inside and shouted their thanks as they rushed out to Davey’s car. Both boys couldn’t stop giggling as they drove back to Jack’s house.

They locked themselves in the bathroom, Davey pulling out his phone to bring up the tutorial he had found online. Jack glanced at his hair in the mirror, tugging the elastic free and letting his hair fall past his shoulders. A sigh escaped his lips, and Davey glanced over at him.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re going to fix it.”

Jack smiled, nodding to himself as he tied his long hair back with the elastic. Davey left the room momentarily and Jack took a deep breath.

_ I get to look like a real boy, I get to be myself. _

Davey returned with a pair of scissors, turning on soft music on his phone as he positioned Jack on the edge of the bathtub. The scissors rested just above the elastic, and Davey glanced at Jack’s reflection in the mirror to confirm he wanted this.

“Just do it Dave…”

The scissors cut through his hair in one smooth motion, Davey grinning as he held up the ponytail for Jack to see. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, before sitting back where Davey had placed him. His boyfriend followed the video, trimming down Jack’s hair to a much more comfortable length.

When Davey finished cutting his hair, he moved to the mirror and ran his hands through it, his fingers unfamiliar with such a short length.

“Like it?” Davey asked as he cleaned up all the cut hair.

“I love it.” Jack whispered excitedly. Davey grinned as he pulled the small cardboard box free from the plastic bag, mixing together the dye as Jack continued to examine his hair.

“I love you.” Davey said as he kissed Jack’s cheek. “But you need to sit down again so I can do this part too.”

Jack nodded, kissing Davey properly before sitting on the edge of the bathtub once more, watching his boyfriend tug on the overly large gloves that came with the box.

“You ready?”

“Born ready.” Jack said with a grin as he felt the dye drip onto his hair.

Davey worked quietly, being sure to cover every last part of Jack’s hair in the dark dye. Once he was finished, he let out a breath and grinned at his boyfriend.

“Now we wait.”

“Alright...you thinkin’ what I am?”

“TV time?”

Jack nodded and they made their way to the living room. The only unfortunate part of the hair dyeing process was that Jack couldn’t cuddle up into Davey’s chest like he usually would. But they put on their show and sat together with their hands intertwined, and that was enough.

\---

When the show ended, they went back to the bathroom and Davey put the gloves back on.

“Kneel in front of the tub, I’ll rinse the dye out.”

“Oh, that could have gone a much different way.”

“In your dreams cowboy.” Davey grinned, and Jack chuckled as he followed his boyfriend’s instructions.

Davey pulled the showerhead down from its hook, turning the water on and testing the temperature before lowering it over Jack’s hair. He relaxed at the warm water, watching the excess dye run across the bottom of the bathtub.

When the water was finally back to clear, Davey rested the showerhead next to Jack before rubbing some conditioner in his hair and rinsing it out. Jack grinned as he watched Davey turn the water off, bringing a towel over and drying his hair for him.

He slowly rose to his feet, toweling his hair dry before looking at it in the mirror. It had gone from its usual brown to a jet black, and he ran his fingers through it in amazement.

A knock on the bathroom door made them both jump, and Davey rushed to throw away all the materials from the box.

“Boys? You’ve been in there a long time, I just want to make sure you both get some sleep tonight.” Medda’s voice came from behind the door.

The handle turned and Jack moved to hide behind Davey but it was too late.

“Oh! Jack…” He turned to look at Medda, waiting for the lecture. “You look lovely dear, much better with your hair short.”

Jack blinked in confusion, before relaxing as Davey wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist.

“That’s what I was about to say.”

“Well, both of you get to bed soon. I’ll get a better look in the morning.”

“Good night Medda.” Davey called, before walking Jack to his bedroom. “Told you there was nothing to worry about.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t worry.”

“Well, now it’s over. So get some rest, my handsome cowboy.”

“Thank you Davey.” Jack muttered, tugging the old shirt over his head, followed by his binder.

“Want me to stay here? I can go to the guest room.”

“Is that even a question?” Jack asked as he tugged a sleep shirt on over his head.

“Just checking.” Davey grinned, pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips before also getting ready to sleep.

They lay together, and Jack admired his boyfriend’s soft features and blue eyes as he felt his body grow heavy with sleep.

“I love you Dave.”

“Love you too Jack, get some sleep.”

“Mmhmm, thank you.”

“Of course, anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was happy and fluffy as promised. I always appreciate your comments, so let me know what else you would like to see!
> 
> \- Em ;)


End file.
